Of Snow and Frostbite
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa Elliot, sang pangeran Arandelle sering pergi mengunjungi Jack, seorang pemuda biasa yang tinggal di kaki gunung. Tidak juga mendiang kedua orangtuanya, para pelayan di dalam istana atau bahkan Anna. Male!Elsa. Semi-AU.


Derap langkah kaki yang beradu dengan permukaan tanah menggema di sekeliling; membangunkan hutan yang sebelumnya begitu tenang dan sunyi. Binatang hutan yang terbangun karena suara tersebut melakukan gerakan kecil di dalam sarang mereka. Kepala seekor tupai muncul dari sebuah lubang pohon; menoleh ke segala arah seolah mencari dari mana suara berisik itu berasal. Namun tupai itu dengan cepat kembali ke dalam sarangnya yang nyaman dan hangat tatkala merasakan sensasi menusuk yang datang bersama dengan pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut.

Tapi tidak sekalipun pemilik langkah kaki itu mengacuhkan gerakan gelisah para penghuni hutan. Ia berlari dan berlari seolah ada seseorang yang tengah mengejarnya dari belakang. Sesekali mengeratkan penutup yang menyembunyikan kepalanya seolah tidak ingin seorang pun melihat wajahnya.

Bagi siapapun, hutan di malam hari adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Penuh dengan binatang buas yang mengintai di balik kegelapan dan siap menyerang jika lengah sedikit pun. Tapi baginya, yang sudah sangat mengenal hutan itu, hutan sudah seperti halaman di belakang kastil tempat tinggalnya. Ia sudah sangat mengenal hutan ini dibanding orang lain.

Ia kembali berlari. Uap air tipis mengepul dari hidung dan mulutnya. Kaki-kakinya menapak tanpa ragu ke arah jalan kecil yang hampir dipenuhi tanaman belukar sebelum lebatnya pepohonan hutan semakin sedikit berkurang. Perasaan lega menyebar di dadanya tatkala tempat tujuannya terlihat dengan jelas.

Sebuah rumah mungil tampak berdiri di pinggir hutan, dinaungi kanopi dari ranting-ranting kecil pohon _willow_ dan _oak_. Dengan sedikit keraguan, ia berjalan mendekat sampai pada akhirnya berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak ada penerangan dari dalam tidak membuatnya ragu.

Mengulurkan tangannya, ia mengetuk.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam membuatnya gelisah. Ia mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuh sembari menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Ujung sepatu kulitnya mengetuk permukaan anak tangga sampai ketika ia mendengar suara penganjal pintu yang dilepaskan.

Ia tidak pernah merasa senang dan lega melihat sosok pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya dengan kelopak mata setengah terpejam dan tangan yang menggaruk helaian rambut kecokelatannya.

"Jack," katanya, nyaris berbisik. Ia tidak luput melihat bagaimana kedua mata pemuda itu melebar setelah menyadari siapa dirinya.

"E-Elliot—?"

... .. . .. ...

**Of Snow and Frostbite**

**Frozen **& **RotG **sepenuhnya bukan milik saya  
melainkan Disney dan Dreamworks. Tidak  
ada sedikit pun keuntungan yang diambil.

Male!Elsa, pre-RotG, human!Jack, mild-OOC

... .. . .. ...

Elliot adalah seorang pangeran. Pangeran dari Arandelle sekaligus penerus tahta yang akan menjadi raja selanjutnya. Tapi terkadang ia hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa terlebih dengan keanehan yang ada pada dirinya saat ini. Bukan hanya satu atau dua kali Elliot menginginkan menjadi pemuda biasa seperti adiknya, Anna.

Ia terlahir dengan sebuah kutukan. Ketika masih kecil, Elliot memang menganggap kemampuan memanipulasi es adalah sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Ia bisa membuat sekelilingnya membeku dengan amat mudah seperti menjentikkan ujung jarinya. Ia bisa menciptakan butiran-butiran salju walau bukan sedang musim dingin sekalipun. Baginya dan Anna, tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan selain menyulap aula menjadi tempat berseluncur pribadi mereka. Setidaknya sebelum pada akhirnya kemampuan itu menyakini adik perempuannya.

Tidak. Kini Elliot tidak lagi menginginkan kemampuan itu. Seandainya bisa, ia bahkan ingin membuangnya. Sampai saat ini pun terkadang Elliot masih menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang menimpa Anna—atas apa yang membuat ia menjauhi adik perempuannya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang terluka lagi karena dirinya.

"... Pakai ini. Angin malam hanya akan membuat kita sakit."

Elliot mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tidak lagi menatap tanah lapang di depan rumah melainkan ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat yang kini tengah mengulurkan sebuah selimut tebal ke arahnya. Jack Overland menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Udara dingin tidak sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku," Elliot berujar namun tidak menolak selimut yang diberikan Jack. Ia menyampirkan selimut di bahunya, mengaitkan jarinya yang ditutupi sarung tangan di atas paha, dan menghela napas. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggumu di saat seperti ini."

Elliot tidak terkejut mendengar tawa meluncur dari bibir Jack. Ia tidak juga merasakan tubuhnya menegang menyadari jika kini pemuda itu melingkarkan lengan di bahunya; membiarkan kehangatan tubuh Jack menyusup dari serat-serat pakaian miliknya.

"Kita ini teman, _dear_ _Elliot_." Jack tidak tampak ingin melepaskan bahunya. "Aku tidak keberatan kau datang di malam seperti ini. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kau jangan melakukannya terlalu sering. Kau tidak ingin ibuku mengacungkan tongkat tepat di depan wajahmu, bukan?"

"Yeah, terkadang ibumu lebih mengerikan dibanding siapapun yang pernah kukenal."

Tawa Jack sekali lagi pecah dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika pemuda itu tertawa. Selama beberapa saat Elliot membiarkan kecemasan yang merongrong tubuhnya dari dalam menguap bersama tawa Jack.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa Elliot sang pangeran Arandelle sering pergi mengunjungi Jack, seorang pemuda biasa yang tinggal di kaki gunung. Tidak juga mendiang kedua orangtuanya, para pelayan di dalam istana atau bahkan Anna. Elliot selalu mempunyai cara menyelinap keluar dari pintu istana tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Setiap ada kesempatan, ia akan pergi menemui Jack.

Jack Overland adalah satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya di dunia ini.

Teman yang ada saat ia membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Elliot mungkin memang seorang pangeran yang suatu hari nanti akan menjadi raja di Arandelle namun bukan berarti ia tidak mempunyai kelemahan sedikit pun. Ia bisa bersedih atas apa yang pernah dilakukannya kepada Anna. Ia pernah berkabung ketika kedua orangtuanya meninggal di dalam badai.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetaplah hanya seorang pemuda, bukan?

"Hei, Jack," Elliot memulai setelah menyadari bahwa pemuda di sampingnya tidak lagi tertawa. Sepasang mata biru itu menatap ke arah Jack. "Apa kau ingat bagaimana kita bertemu?"

Elliot melihat Jack mengangguk. Pandangan pemuda itu terarah pada langit malam tanpa bintang. Jack membiarkan semilir angin musim panas di malam hari membelai wajahnya. Di mata Elliot, Jack seolah berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda sekarang. Bukan pemuda yang suka melemparkan lelucon dan melakukan hal-hal konyol yang selama ini dilakukan di depannya.

"Oh tentu. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa. Berapa umur kita saat itu? Empat? Lima? Entahlah. Aku hanya ingat kau tampak seperti anak kucing yang ketakutan. Bersembunyi di dalam lubang pohon dan memeluk lutut. Hah! Hari itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan."

Tanpa disadari, Elliot menggeram. Darah merambat dari wajahnya dengan begitu cepat. Didorongnya tubuh Jack dengan bahu hingga pemuda itu hampir terjatuh dari anak tangga sebelum menggerutu pelan.

"Oh, diamlah, Jack. Kau membuatku mengingat hal yang memalukan."

Jack menyipitkan kedua mata sembari mencoba menegakkan tubuh lalu menggedikkan bahu dan berkata, "Hei, kau yang memulainya, Elliot!" seru Jack. "Apa kau lupa kau hampir membuatku membeku seperti es hanya karena terkejut aku menemukanmu di sana?"

Elliot meringis dan semakin mengeratkan kaitan jari-jari tangannya. Tentu saja ia tidak melupakan hal itu. Ia tidak akan lupa hari di mana pertama kalinya Elliot menyelinap keluar dari istana setelah apa yang terjadi pada Anna dan membuatnya tersesat di tengah hutan.

Ia merasa ketakutan. Tidak sekalipun ia pernah pergi seorang diri. Hanya saja keinginan melupakan sejenak sosok Anna yang tidak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukannya membuat Elliot mencoba pergi dari istana. Ia berakhir sendirian di tengah hutan. Ketakutan di dalam dirinya membuat apapun yang disentuhnya membeku dengan cepat.

Elliot tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepada siapapun di dalam istana. Tidak mengapa walau hal itu harus berakhir membuat ia sendiri yang membeku.

Hanya saja ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian di dalam hutan. Tanpa diundang, seorang anak laki-laki muncul di hadapannya. Elliot yang terkejut hanya bisa berteriak; tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya hingga membuat anak laki-laki itu terhempas lalu terduduk di atas tanah yang kotor.

Ia sudah menduga teriakan kesal yang menyebut dirinya sebagai monster dan penyihir jahat meluncur dari bibir anak tersebut. Tapi tidak, Elliot tidak mendengar hal itu. Justru sebaliknya, Jack kecil meneriakkan kata 'mengagumkan dan hebat' dengan lantang. Kedua mata Jack menyiratkan kekaguman ke arahnya.

Saat itu adalah kali pertama Elliot merasakan dadanya berdebar karena senang setelah apa yang terjadi pada Anna.

"... Kau gugup?"

Elliot mengerjap, tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi pikirannya tertuju ke arah lain.

"Hmm?"

Jack mendecak. Diangkatnya kedua tangan setinggi mungkin dan mencoba merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Pemuda itu sekali lagi menatap ke arah langit dengan kedua tangan ditumpukan di atas permukaan anak tangga. Pandangan Jack seperti menerawang.

"Besok adalah hari penobatanmu menjadi raja Arandelle, bukan? Apa kau gugup sehingga datang ke sini di tengah malam, huh?"

Elliot menggeleng namun terlalu cepat hingga mungkin membuat Jack menyadari kebohongannya. Dipaksakannya sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia tersenyum, setengah dipaksakan sembari meremas jari-jari tangannya sendiri.

"Yeah," Elliot bergumam. Kedua matanya beralih ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Bibir Elliot sedikit bergetar. "Aku rasa kau benar. Aku gugup mengenai apa yang akan terjadi besok. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku dan mengacaukan segalanya? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tahu bahwa—"

"—Elliot."

Seketika kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya terhenti begitu saja. Elliot menatap Jack. Sepasang matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Elliot."

Cukup lama Elliot hanya mamandang sepasang mata Jack. Pandangan yang diberikan pemuda di hadapannya itu menyiratkan keyakinan penuh yang membuat Elliot begitu yakin bahwa itu hanya ditujukan untuknya. Ia ingin memercayai hal itu—pada apa yang dikatakan Jack.

Mengalihkan perhatian dari pandangan Jack, Elliot menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang kini terbuka lebar. Sarung tangan yang menutupi jari-jarinya adalah pelindung yang selama ini menyembunyikan sosoknya yang berbeda dari orang-orang. Dan besok, ketika upacara penobatan tiba, ia harus terpaksa melepaskan sarung tangan itu.

Tapi bagaimana jika hal terburuk yang selama ini terus muncul di dalam benaknya terjadi? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu—seperti apa yang sudah diajarkan ayahnya—dan mengacaukan upacara penobatan?

Semuanya mimpi buruk itu pasti akan menjadi kenyataan.

Semua orang akan tahu. Seluruh Arandelle akan mengetahui bahwa raja mereka adalah monster.

"Elliot."

Ia mengerjap. Menyadari bahwa kini ia tengah memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar dengan kedua tangan. Di sampingnya, Jack tanpa henti mengguncang pelan bahunya. Wajah pemuda itu menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Hei," Elliot bergumam pelan. Kedua bibirnya terbuka namun tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap seolah semuanya tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia menegakkan tubuh, menggeleng kepada Jack, dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Mungkin... mungkin Elliot bisa memercayai apa yang dikatakan Jack. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Bukankah ayahnya juga pernah mengatakan demikian? Asalkan ia tidak merasakan apapun, kekuatannya tidak akan muncul. Ia adalah seorang pangeran yang hanya tinggal menghitung jam sebelum menjadi raja Arandelle. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memimpin sebuah kerajaan jika tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jack bertanya.

Elliot menganggukkan kepala. "Aku _akan_ baik-baik saja," katanya. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya ikut terangkat tatkala melihat senyum lebar tersungging di wajah pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Kembali, ia menatap sarung tangan yang menutupi jari-jarinya sebelum melepaskan benda itu. Mengangkat tangannya setinggi mungkin di udara tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan ingin tahu dari Jack.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dijentikkannya ibu jari dan jari tengahnya di udara. Seketika itu pula butiran-butiran salju halus muncul di sekelilingnya; memantulkan cahaya rembulan sehingga butiran salju itu tampak seperti berkilau.

"Woah, sepertinya semakin lama kau mempunyai banyak trik yang menarik, hmm?"

Elliot membiarkan tawanya pecah di antara keheningan malam; membiarkan beban di pundaknya menguap bersamaan dengan butiran-butiran salju di sekelilingnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat bagaimana Jack tengah mengulurkan tangan dan berusaha menangkap salju-salju buatannya.

"Apa kau akan datang ke upacara penobatanku?"

Tangan Jack yang tengah bermain-main dengan butiran salju terhenti seketika. Senyum di wajah pemuda itu perlahan memudar. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Elliot untuk mengetahui jawaban apa yang mungkin akan diberikan Jack.

"Aku tidak bisa," Jack berujar. Bahunya sedikit merosot. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu kecewa. "Adikku terkena demam sejak kemarin dan kau tahu sendiri ibuku harus bekerja."

"Ah," gumam Elliot lebih kepada dirinya. Ia tidak cukup baik menyembunyikan nada kekecewaannya. "Aku mengerti."

Sekali lagi Jack mengalungkan lengan di bahunya dan menepuknya pelan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Elliot," kata Jack lagi. "Kau hanya perlu berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal itu terlalu berlebihan. Bukankah sudah saatnya kau untuk mulai mengatasi ketakutanmu sendiri?"

"Sangat mudah jika kau hanya mengatakannya, Jack. Kau tidak merasakan apa yang—"

Jack menggeleng. Untuk kedua kalinya menyela kata-katanya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, tangan pemuda itu menyapu tangannya yang tidak tertutup sarung tangan. Seketika membuat Elliot beringsut menjauh. Kedua matanya melebar ketika Jack bergerak lebih cepat untuk meraih tangannya lalu mengaitkan jemari mereka.

"Jack!"

Tapi bukannya menjauh ketika sensasi dingin mulai terasa di udara di sekeliling mereka, Jack justru semakin tidak ingin melepaskan jarinya. Pemuda itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan pada jari-jarinya tanpa mengindahkan bagaimana ia hampir berteriak ketakutan ketika lapisan es dengan cepat tercipta di telapak tangan mereka.

Seolah tidak memedulikan apa yang tengah terjadi, Jack menepuk pelan telapak tangannya. Pelan dan berirama sampai jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak cepat mulai kembali normal. Perlahan, kedua matanya menyaksikan bagaimana lapisan es itu menghilang hingga tidak bersisa sama sekali. Dilihatnya Jack tersenyum puas. Kedua mata cokelat itu melukiskan kemenangan.

"Kaulihat," ujar Jack. "Tidak sulit melakukannya, bukan? Kau hanya perlu tenang dan semuanya akan berakhir baik."

Elliot menatap kedua tangan dan wajah Jack secara bergantian. Sampai saat ini ia terkadang tidak mengerti mengapa begitu mudah bagi Jack untuk membuatnya bersikap tenang sehingga bisa mengontrol kekuatannya memanipulasi es. Bersama Jack, ia selalu lebih mudah melakukan apapun. Tidak ada ketakutan atau kecemasan seperti apa yang dirasakannya jika berada di antara para pelayan dan bahkan Anna. Elliot tidak perlu khawatir kalau apa yang dilakukannya akan membuat Jack lari ketakutan.

Tidak. Jack tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Kau tahu," Elliot berbisik. Sekali lagi mencuri pandang ke arah Jack. "Aku rasa kau benar, Jack. Aku hanya perlu bersikap tenang dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kaupikir aku bisa melakukannya?"

Jack mengangguk, terlalu cepat. "Tentu saja. Kau adalah Elliot dari Arandelle sekaligus calon raja. Kau pasti bisa melakukan hal ini. Tidak ada yang sulit. Percayalah, _mate_."

Ya, percayalah. Elliot mendengar seseorang berbisik di dalam kepalanya. Dianggukkannya kepalanya ketika sekali lagi Jack menanyakan apakah dirinya memercayai kata-kata itu. Tentu saja Elliot percaya—ia ingin percaya. Jack Overland yang dikenalnya selama ini tidak pernah berusaha menyesatkannya dengan kata-kata bualan, bukan? Jika Jack mengatakan ia bisa melakukannya, maka memang demikian.

"Jadi... apa kau sudah siap untuk menjadi raja Arandelle, Elliot?" tanya Jack, setengah bergurau, berusaha memecah kekakuan yang menggantung di udara.

Elliot tertawa sebelum berkata, "Tentu saja."

**THE END**

Yay! Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Salam kenal semua dan semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Terima kasih juga jika ada yang sudah meluangkan waktu me-review.


End file.
